Nouvelle vie, nouveaux espoirs
by Lyel
Summary: « Tous les invités présents dans cette salle seront toujours les bienvenus » Les paroles de Dumbledore auront été entendues. Tania Estaroff se réfugie à Poudlard pour fuir la violence de sa famille, et rencontrera les héros qui peuplent ses livre
1. Départ précipité

« Tous les invités présents dans cette salle seront toujours les bienvenus » Les paroles de Dumbledore n'auront pas été vaines et des jeunes bulgares les auront entendues. Tania Estaroff se réfugie à Poudlard pour fuir la violence de sa famille, et rencontrera ainsi les héros qui peuplent ses livres d'histoire.

Ma nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter est en ligne ! Ca change des fics sur X-men mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Alors, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à J.K.Rowling et elle a bien de la chance ! Mais personnellement je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic !

* * *

**Nouvelle vie, nouveaux espoirs**

**Chap. 1 : Départ précipit**

Le vent soufflait dans les arbres qui bordaient l'imposant manoir Bulgare. Le soir tombait sur le parc, en ce soir d'août et des cris retentissaient des pièces éclairées de la maison. En ombres chinoises se détachaient la silhouette massive d'un homme qui gesticulait, et celle, plus petite, d'une jeune fille qui se protégeait la tête avec ses bras.

Tania tremblait, terrorisée par son père. Depuis le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ses parents étaient devenus effroyables. Elle qui avait à peine connu la période de Sa toute-puissance ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient tant changé. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours su qu'ils étaient plongés dans la Magie Noire jusqu'au cou mais elle n'avait jamais pensé, elle n'avait jamais voulu imaginer qu'un jour ils voudraient rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. Et elle avait osé en douter ? Elle avait osé s'opposer à leur volonté ? Elle n'aurait jamais du leur faire part de son propre opinion. Il allait la tuer. Ou quelque chose de pire encore. Il connaissait des sortilèges effroyables et elle était sûre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre elle. Elle était la honte de la famille, le déshonneur de son sang pur ... Selon les propres mots de son père.

- Espèce de bâtarde ! Chienne galeuse ! Tu oses me parler comme ça ? Comment peux-tu proférer de telles insanités ? Tu es la honte de notre famille ! Tu vas jeter le déshonneur sur notre blason ! Tu n'es pas une Estaroff ! Tu ne l'as jamais été ! Tu vas voir comment je traite les gens comme toi !

- Père ...

- Je ne suis pas ton père ! Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais ! Une telle couarde ne peut pas être de mon sang ! Jamais personne dans cette famille n'aurai pu penser un seul instant renier le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Tania avala sa salive. Elle n'aurait pas du dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses parents deviennent des Mangemorts. Son père brandit sa baguette et elle se cramponna à la sienne. C'était maintenant qu'elle allait voir si les cours d'Apprentissage aux sortilèges défensifs et offensifs étaient vraiment efficaces.

- Endo ... commença son père.

Mais Tania avait levé sa baguette et hurlé :

- Protego !

Les éclairs rouges qui avaient jailli de la baguette de son père rebondirent mollement sur son bouclier, et ne ressentit qu'une faible douleur dans son bras. Elle soupira mais elle eut un sursaut d'effroi en voyant la figure de son père.

- Stupéfix !

Son père tomba en arrière, raide. Horrifiée par son propre geste, Tania le fixa un instant, puis elle se secoua. Elle avait commit l'irréparable, et ce n'était pas le moment de traîner dans les parages. Elle courut dans sa chambres et la ferma magiquement. Triste cachette qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous la fureur de Lord Estaroff.

Tania se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, encore tremblante. C'était la première fois qu'elle levait sa baguette contre son père ... Sa fureur allait être décuplée. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Qu'elle aille n'importe où, loin d'ici. Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à faire sa valise. Elle y enfourna ses vêtements pèle-mêle, quelques livres d'école qui pouvaient lui être utiles et un sachet plein de poudre de Cheminette. Elle revêtit fébrilement sa cape de voyage doublée de fourrure et mit toutes ses économies dans sa poche, en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir en prélever plus sur son compte, dans la Banque de Sofia, la capitale. Elle réduisit sa valise à la taille d'un sac à dos qu'elle mit sur ses épaules et elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. C'était son seul moyen de retraite. Elle enfourcha son balai et se retourna une dernière fois. Sa chambre allait lui manquer, c'est sûr. Son lit à baldaquin si confortable, sa bibliothèque remplie de livres extrêmement chers, toutes ses affaires qu'elle ne reverrait probablement plus. Elle s'envola et sentit avec bonheur la fraîcheur du vent sur son visage. Elle se rendit à la volière du manoir, et, sans y entrer, appela son hibou grand duc.

- Glaciel ! Viens ici mon beau ...

Le rapace se posa près d'elle sur la corniche et la regarda de ses beaux yeux d'ambre. Elle lui chuchota en le caressant qu'elle allait partir et qu'il faudrait qu'il la retrouve où qu'elle aille. Elle ne pouvait pas le prendre avec elle mais elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Elle espérait juste que son père n'aurait pas l'idée de le faire suivre ou pire, de soulager sa colère sur lui.

Elle prit un peu d'altitude en regardant avec tristesse son manoir. Elle y avait quand même vécut toute sa vie et c'était une déchirure de le quitter ... Mais elle vit soudain de la lumière dans la chambre de ses parents et elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle connaissait assez son père pour savoir que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait l'affront qu'elle lui avait infligé en le stupéfixant.

Mais une fois le domaine passé, une nouvelle inquiétude l'envahit. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant, et surtout, où allait-elle dormir ? Elle avait sa cape pour se protéger du froid, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller n'importe où. Elle pensa presque immédiatement à la grotte où elle jouait étant enfant. C'était la cachette idéale, personne n'aurait l'idée de venir la chercher tout de suite ici, et jamais personne n'y venait.

Elle vola jusqu'à la grotte et s'y installa, un peu inquiète tout de même. Elle fit jaillir un feu de camp de sa baguette magique et s'assit à côté en se chauffant les mains. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait vraiment été idiote. Elle avait toujours su que ses parents soutenaient Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et elle n'aurait donc jamais du leur parler de Dumbledore. Dumbledore ! Son pire ennemi ! Elle admirait ce grand sorcier depuis qu'elle en avait entendu parler, mais elle aurait du garder ça pour elle. Et surtout pas essayer, vainement elle le savait, de rallier ses parent à la cause du mage !

Tania sursauta soudain. Un craquement sourd venait de retentir à l'entrée de sa grotte, et elle aurait reconnu ce bruit entre mille. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner ! Elle sauta sur ses pieds et brandit sa baguette, prête à se défendre à tout prix. Le cœur battant, elle entendit l'intrus entrer et elle poussa une exclamation.

- Jerom !

- Tania !

Elle soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était que son frère aîné, Jerom, et elle avait une entière confiance en lui. Il avait les même idéaux qu'elle. Il la serra dans ses bras et la regarda d'un air inquiet.

- J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi, tu sais ? J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer ...

- Oh, Jerom ! Il l'aurait fait, j'en suis sûre ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Et comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ?

- C'est simple, répondit-il avec un sourire. On venait toujours se cacher ici quand Père était furieux contre nous, quand on étaient petits. Tu n'as pas changé de ce point de vue ! Heureusement qu'il ne le sait pas ! Ma Tanou, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête de lui dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Mais si tu savais comme je regrette ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Mais en même temps, ajouta-t-elle, une partie de moi est soulagée d'avoir enfin pu se libérer de tout ça.

Elle soupira et fixa son feu. Jerom la prit par l'épaule et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Ainsi, assis près du feu, ils avaient l'impression d'être revenus plusieurs années en arrière.

- Tu sais, il faudrait te trouver un endroit sûr où aller, maintenant. Ici, aucun endroit n'est vraiment certain, et même se réfugier chez des amis serait risqué, dans les temps qui courent. Mais je sais ce que tu pourrais faire. Ce qu'on pourrait faire tout les deux, d'ailleurs, fit Jerom.

- Vrai ? s'exclama Tania en relevant la tête.

- Oui, on pourrait partir loin d'ici, loin de la folie Estaroff. On serait en sécurité et on commencerait une nouvelle vie.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A l'Angleterre bien sûr ! Toi, tu irais à Poudlard, et moi je me trouverais un travail près de toi !

- Tu rêves, mon pauvre ! L'Angleterre ? C'est au moins à deux milles kilomètres d'ici ! Et comment veux-tu que je rentre à Poudlard ? Je suis à Durmstrang, moi !

- Oui, mais tu ne pourras plus y aller, maintenant. Père a beaucoup d'influence et de connaissances, tu le sais. Et Dumbledore acceptera de te prendre, j'en suis sûr. Au Tournoi, il nous avait bien dit que nous serions toujours les bienvenus si nous voulions revenir. Et bien voilà, je veux que tu y aille. Je te promet que tu y seras bien.

- Mais comment on peux y aller ? Je ne vais pas voler en balai jusqu'à Londres !

- Non, bien sûr ... Mais on pourrait toujours y aller avec la Poudre de Cheminette. Si ça marche, bien entendu.

Tania resta les yeux fixés dans le feu, réfléchissant aux paroles de son frère. Quel rêve, aller en Angleterre, aller à Poudlard ! Rencontrer Dumbledore ... ! Elle y serait encore mieux que chez elle, encore mieux qu'à Durmstrang ! Ce serait vraiment le paradis d'aller là-bas ! Plus jamais elle n'entendrait parler de la famille Estaroff, et elle y serait en sécurité ! Son père ne pourrait pas l'atteindre là-bas, à supposer qu'il sache qu'elle y serait !

Tania et Jerom parlèrent longtemps cette nuit-là : ils firent leurs préparatifs pour leur voyage, Jerom lui fit part de ses souvenirs de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et Tania lui expliquait avec fébrilité ses souhaits et ses espérances. Ils ne s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit, après que Jerom eut fait quelques allées et retours vers le manoir familial pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin. A chaque fois qu'il transplanait, Tania comptait les minutes avec anxiété, imaginant les pires scénarios.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla brusquement, impatiente et nerveuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle dévora un paquet de biscuits et son frère se moqua de sa hâte.

- Calme toi ! On dirait que tu vas rater ton train !

Tania lui tira la langue et se leva pour vérifier une énième fois le contenu de leurs bagages. Tout y était, mais elle avait tellement peur d'oublier quelque chose !

En début de matinée, Jerom et Tania sortirent de la grotte avec prudence et montèrent sur leurs balais. Ils allaient devoir voler jusqu'à Sofia pour prendre une cheminée pour Poudlard, et ils devraient être très prudents pour ne pas se faire repérer. Si Jerom n'était pas encore un traître à son sang, Tania, elle, devait avoir à cette heure toute la grande famille Estaroff à ses trousses. Ils volèrent en rasant les arbres, allant même jusqu'à voler en forêt à certains moments.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Sofia vers neuf heures et se risquèrent à découvert dans la partie sorcière de la ville pour chercher une cheminée publique de libre.

- Le mieux, c'est d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard, le village voisin de Poudlard. On se rejoint là-bas, d'accord ? murmura Jerom. Et surtout, prononce bien distinctement ...

- Je sais, Jerom, je sais. Vas-y vite, on va se faire remarquer !

Tania regarda son frère serrer ses bagages contre lui, jeter la poudre dans l'âtre et prononcer le nom du village. Il disparut et elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Apparemment, cela avait marché, mais comment savoir où il avait atterri ?

Elle entra dans la cheminée à sa suite et jeta un regard à la rue, pas encore très peuplée, mais qui le serait bientôt.

- Adieu, Sofia, adieu la Bulgarie ! Maintenant, je suis anglaise ! Pré-Au-Lard !

Elle se sentit monter dans la cheminée, dans un tourbillon de fumée et de couleurs sombres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la poudre de Cheminette. Le voyage dura cependant beaucoup plus longtemps et Tania n'en finissait plus de contempler des murs noirs qui défilaient indéfiniment devant ses yeux.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être plusieurs heures de voyage, Tania sentit le sol sous ses pieds et elle sortit d'une cheminée pour contempler une ruelle peu fréquentée sous un ciel grisâtre. Si c'était ça l'Angleterre ... Elle s'était quand même attendu à un peu mieux ! A première vue, cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de la Bulgarie ...

- Tania ! Par ici !

Tania se dirigea vers son frère qui se tenait à quelque dizaines de mètres d'elle, devant une boutique.

- On est arrivés à bon port ?

- Je crois. Je ne suis jamais venu à Pré-Au-Lard, tu sais ... Mais ces bouquins sont en anglais, ce qui prouve qu'au moins, on est arrivés dans le bon pays.

Tania regarda la vitrine. Les livres avaient des couvertures attrayantes, et même la langue lui paraissait attirante. Elle avait apprit l'anglais dès qu'elle avait su parler, ainsi que le français, l'allemand, l'espagnol et le russe, comme il était coutume dans sa famille. Les Estaroff se devaient de pouvoir discuter avec les sorciers et les mages noirs de tout pays. Et ces livres, qui parlaient de l'histoire sorcière de l'Angleterre, donnaient très envie à Tania de se cultiver un peu plus sur ce pays.

Mais elle s'arracha de la contemplation des ouvrages pour observer un peu mieux la rue où ils étaient tombés. Une rue commerçante, apparemment, avec des boutiques de toutes sortes : confiserie, farces et attrapes, vêtements, une poste, et plusieurs bars et pubs. Tout au bout de la rue, à l'écart et à demie cachée par de grands arbres tordus, une vieille maison branlante et qui faisait froid dans le dos bouchait le passage. Elle était entourée de clôtures mal en point, et elle semblait abandonnée depuis des lustres. De l'autre côté de la rue, on voyait une route pavée de pierres qui montait en pente douce et qui disparaissait entre des arbres touffus. Et derrière les arbres, on pouvait apercevoir ...

- C'est Poudlard ? demanda Tania à mi-voix.

- Oui, souffla Jerom.

Tania était bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu de photos ou d'images de Poudlard, elle s'était fait une image dans sa tête avec la description de son frère, mais le château qu'elle voyait derrière les arbres dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il était imposant, pour ne pas dire majestueux, avec plusieurs tours qui montaient haut dans le ciel. Elle avait hâte de s'en approcher un peu plus !

- Tu veux manger quelque chose, avant d'y aller ?

Tania avait très envie de refuser cette offre, mais son estomac protesta bruyamment et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très faim. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un petit restaurant qui disparaissait à moitié dans un passage latéral à la rue principale. Le serveur leur apporta des mets typiquement anglais qui dépaysèrent complètement Tania. Il faudrait qu'elle s'y fasse, mais les anglais avaient des goûts très bizarres en matière de cuisine. Le patron ne fit aucunes difficultés en prenant l'argent de Jerom, et Tania fut surprise de voir que les Gallions et les Mornilles étaient également la monnaie sorcière de l'Angleterre.

Jerom et Tania sortirent du restaurant, rassasiés, et flânèrent un moment dans les rues du village. Ils en eurent vite fait le tour et se retrouvèrent devant la route qui menait à Poudlard. Tania, excitée, se tourna vers son frère. Il lui sourit, et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

La route montait en pente douce jusqu'à un portail gigantesque, surmonté de deux gargouilles qui les regardaient de leurs yeux féroces. Tania les regarda, nullement impressionnée. Il y en avait de bien pires à Durmstrang ! Par contre, plus elle approchait du château, plus son cœur battait. Et si Dumbledore ne l'acceptait pas ? C'était légitime, elle n'était pas anglaise et elle avait fait toute sa scolarité en Bulgarie. Que ferait-elle si elle ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard ? Elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez elle, et elle serait obligée de rester ici, de trouver du travail, alors qu'elle avait à peine 16 ans. Effrayée par cette perspective, elle se mit à prier que Dumbledore l'accueille dans son école comme Jerom lui avait assuré. Mais comment savoir si les paroles qu'il avait eu au Tournoi n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, déjà oubliées ? Le seul moyen de le savoir était d'entrer dans ce château.

Jerom appuya sur une sonnette posée sur un poteau. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme au visage méfiant et peu accueillant se présenta. Il était suivi par un chat décharné au yeux rouges qui fixait les deux Estaroff.

- Vous désirez ? aboya l'homme derrière le portail.

Tania étouffa une grimace. L'accueil à Poudlard n'était pas des plus agréables, et cela n'était pas en la faveur de l'école de sorcellerie. Pas un bonjour, rien. L'homme n'avait même pas daigné ouvrir le portail. Que redoutait-il au point de laisser les visiteurs au-dehors ?

- Nous désirerions voir le directeur, fit Jerom dans un anglais où venait se mêler un léger accent bulgare.

- Le directeur ne reçoit pas comme ça. Pourquoi vous voulez le voir ?

- Je voudrais inscrire quelqu'un à Poudlard, mais cette personne n'est pas anglaise, répondit Jerom, légèrement exaspéré par l'attitude de l'homme.

- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, mais je ne vous promets rien. Le directeur est un homme très pris, il aurait fallu que vous preniez rendez-vous, ou que vous annonciez votre venue par hibou.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il fit demi-tour et reparti en direction du château. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert le portail.

Quand il fut hors de portée de sa voix, Tania se tourna vers Jerom.

- Charmant, cet accueil, tu ne trouve pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tanou. C'est le concierge, Rusard. Du peu que j'ai entendu, il est toujours comme ça. Mais Dumbledore saura se montrer plus accueillant, je te le promet. C'est un homme extraordinaire, tu verras.

Ils patientèrent un long moment en silence. Tania imaginait le concierge en train de parcourir le château pour voir Dumbledore, et pour revenir. Le chemin devait être long et cela expliquait le temps qu'il mettait. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait, parce qu'elle imaginait aussi un autre scénario moins agréable. Rusard qui ne prenait même pas la peine d'aller voir le directeur et qui les laissait là. Mais elle espérait que cela ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Et en effet, le portail s'ouvrit de lui-même un peu plus tard. Tania regarda Jerom qui haussa les épaules. Rusard ne s'était pas donné la peine de revenir, mais au moins avait-il accepté de les laisser entrer. Cela signifiait que Dumbledore était prêt à les recevoir.

Ils traversèrent le parc. Tania était fébrile. Chaque pas la rapprochait de Poudlard, de Dumbledore, et de sa nouvelle vie. Ils arrivèrent devant la gigantesque entrée du château : des portes immenses, aussi grandes que leur manoir en Bulagrie, qui s'ouvraient sur un hall aussi spacieux. Sur les marches de l'entrée, Rusard les attendaient, son chat dans les mains.

- Suivez-moi, le directeur va vous rejoindre.

Tania serra la main de Jerom. Enfin ! Elle allait rencontrer le plus grand sorcier de leur époque ! Elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule et entra dans le hall, suivant le concierge.

Impressionnée, elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était si beau, c'était si grand ! Durmstrang ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec Poudlard. Quiconque entrait à Durmstrang sentait tout de suite l'atmosphère de magie noire qui régnait. Alors qu'ici ! Les tableaux qui lui faisaient des signes, les statues, les armures, tout semblait bienveillant. Tania ne pensait même plus qu'elle pouvait ne pas être prise. Elle était entrée dans Poudlard, et c'est tout ce dont elle se rendait compte.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, ou même si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez-moi une review !

Lyel


	2. Nouveautés

Bonjour à tous ! C'est de nouveau moi ! Un nouveau chapitre en ligne ... Harry apparaît enfin !

Réponses aux reviews :

Titeluna : Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! Je suis très flattée, vraiment ! Et tu vas voir, vu que tu as bien aimé, je t'ai mis une spéciale dédicace ... Tu verras, j'espère que tu reconnaîtra le moment, il devrait te faire plaisir ! (Enfin, j'espère !!!)

Lamina : Merci de me lire ici aussi, Laminette ! Tu voulais savoir où elle sera envoyée, tu vas vite savoir la réponse ! J'espère que la suite te plairas et que tu continueras à me lire ! Allez, à bientôt !

Lisandra : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite sera aussi bien !

* * *

**Chap. 2 : Nouveautés**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes et de sueur. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et porta sa main à son front brûlant. Presque tout les matins, sa cicatrice le lançait douloureusement, et les cauchemars le réveillaient désagréablement. Comme toujours. Il rêvait continuellement de la même chose, mais il ne s'y était pas encore fait. Comment s'habituer à voir Sirius tomber à travers ce voile pour ne plus jamais le voir réapparaître ?

Harry soupira misérablement et se leva. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sirius l'obsédait, il ne pensait qu'à lui, et chaque fois son cœur se déchirait de douleur. Il lui manquait tellement ! C'était la première fois qu'il pensait autant à lui, et qu'il en oubliait presque de penser à Hermione et à Ron. Ses meilleurs amis, il les avait presque oubliés. Oubliés au milieu de tout le reste. Oublié Poudlard, le Quidditch, l'Ordre du Phénix ! Les seules choses qui restaient gravées dans son esprit, c'était Sirius, Voldemort et la prophétie. Et accessoirement Dumbledore, qu'il haïssait de temps en temps, quand ses larmes étaient taries. Dumbledore qui aurait pu empêcher tout ça. Dumbledore qui n'avait pas pu empêcher tout ça ! Dumbledore qui avait vidé son sac sans l'émouvoir une seconde. Si Sirius était toujours là, il aurait pu comprendre Dumbledore, mais plus maintenant. Il le détestait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, ou pas fait.

Harry s'habilla lentement et descendit dans la cuisine. Avant, être en la présence des Dursley l'exaspérait, le rebutait ou lui faisait peur. Mais maintenant il en ressentait une certaine satisfaction. Il aimait beaucoup voir cette expression de crainte posée sur leurs visages. L'avertissement de Maugrey ajouté à sa propre mine sombre faisaient une peur bleue à sa famille. Tant mieux ! Il se défoulait sur eux. Toutes ces années où ils l'avaient fait souffrir, il leur faisait regretter. Mais c'était bien la seule chose qui arrivait à le distraire.

Il s'assit en silence à la table, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à sa tante qui préparait le petit déjeuner ou à Dudley qui avait cessé de regarder la télé pour l'observer d'un air craintif. Harry prit des toasts et les mangea en silence. Il en avait vraiment assez de cette vie. La douleur qui lui irradiait le front presque en permanence, la chagrin envers Sirius qui lui serrait douloureusement la gorge, l'absence d'informations du monde des sorciers, tout cela commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur les nerfs. Et une nouvelle épreuve qui arrivait ! Il allait devoir retourner à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais autant appréhendé une rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Dans une heure l'oncle Vernon l'amènerait à King's Cross et s'en serait fini de sa tranquillité quasi-comateuse des vacances d'été. Affronter les regards, les professeurs, Rogue surtout. Il ne le raterait pas cette année. Harry avait décidé de régler ses comptes avec lui. De quelque manière que ce soit. Il lui ferait payer la mort de Sirius.

- Tu es prêt, mon garçon ? demanda Vernon en entrant dans la cuisine.

Harry leva à peine la tête et poussa un vague grognement pour toute réponse. Non, il n'était pas prêt. Comment pouvait-il être prêt à retourner là-bas ? Mais ça, les Dursley n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Pour eux, il était disposé à retourner à Poudlard, comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'ailleurs, ils ne savaient rien de ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient été épouvantés par Maugrey et tout l'Ordre du Phénix, mais ils ne se posaient pas de questions.

Harry se leva et alla chercher ses affaires. Son balai, qu'il avait récupéré, mais qui ne lui paraissait plus aussi attirant qu'avant. Ses affaires de cours, qu'il aurait préféré mettre au feu. Hedwige, qui lui avait apporté des lettres qu'il avait à peine lues, et à qui il avait encore moins répondu. Sa baguette magique qui ne le quittait plus. Il ne s'en servait même pas, cela ne lui servait à rien, mais la savoir près de lui le réconfortait, d'une certaine manière. Et ses uniformes.

En entrant dans la voiture de Vernon, il répondit à peine au « Au revoir » de sa tante et de son cousin, qui bien sûr ne les accompagnaient pas à la gare, et il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au 4, Privet Drive. La demeure ne lui manquerait certes pas, mais pour lui, elle signifiait maintenant la sécurité et sa dernière famille.

- Nous y sommes, mon garçon.

Vernon sortit les bagages d'Harry mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'accompagner à l'intérieur de la gare. Avec un sourire, l'adolescent vit la peur sur le visage de son oncle. Il craignait de voir Maugrey, ou Tonks, ou n'importe lequel de ces hurluberlus qui l'avaient menacé au début de l'été. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour rejoindre le quai neuf trois-quart, il avait assez fait le trajet ces cinq dernières années pour le connaître à peu prêt par cœur.

Il poussa son chariot à travers des familles de moldus qui montaient dans les trains, les regardant à peine, en essayant de ne pas penser aux retrouvailles avec ses « amis ». Il voyait déjà l'air inquiet d'Hermione, demandant de ses nouvelles avec angoisses. « Tu n'as pas répondu à nos lettre ! Que s'est-il passé ? etc. etc. ... » Et la tête non moins soucieuse de Ron qui lui ferait à peu près les même remarques. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler, même avec eux. La seule personne qu'il désirait voir n'était plus de ce monde.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer en pensant à Sirius, mais il se força à ravaler ses larmes. Il en avait assez d'être vu comme une pauvre victime qu'il fallait plaindre et réconforter. Il n'avait pas besoin de la compassion des autres, et encore moins de réconfort. Qui pouvait lui donner tout ça ? Il perdait les seuls membres de sa famille au fur et à mesure ! Qui serait le prochain ? Il ne pensait pas que Ron, ou même la très intelligente Hermione puisse comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui était dans la même situation que lui, mais il ne voyait personne.

Rageusement, il passa le mur qui menait à la voie neuf trois-quart et se retrouva sur le quai bruyant et rempli de familles de sorciers. Presque immédiatement, il vit la troupe des Weasley pas très loin de lui, et il entendit la voix de Mme Weasley :

- Harry !

Elle se précipitait vers lui, suivie de près par Ron et Ginny, et d'un peu plus loin par les jumeaux. Il essaya vainement de lui sourire. Elle représentait pour lui sa dernière famille affective, et elle faisait tellement d'effort pour paraître maternelle envers lui qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Cela faisait quand même du bien de se sentir aimé ...

Mme Weasley le serra dans ses bras, et il savoura ce moment. L'étreinte protectrice d'une mère lui manquait un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci. Elle demanda de ses nouvelles d'un air inquiet et il la rassura sommairement. Oui, tout allait bien. Oui, il était bien nourri. Non, il ne lui était rien arrivé. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas l'avoir invité à passer ses vacances chez eux. Oui, il avait eu le résultat de ses BUSE ... Et oui, il avait eu des notes correctes.

Heureusement, le train siffla et il se dépêcha de monter dedans avec Ron et Hermione pour mettre fin à toutes les questions un peu ennuyeuses de Mme Weasley. Il lui fit tout de même un petit signe avant de disparaître à l'intérieur et il tenta un sourire. Ensuite, il se détourna et sans jeter un regard à ses amis il entreprit de chercher un compartiment de libre. Il en trouva un sans trop de difficultés, ce qui était plutôt étonnant, compte tenu du fait qu'ils étaient montés dans le train un peu en retard.

Harry monta sa valise sur le filet et se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Maintenant, il devait affronter le regard de Ron et Hermione ... Et répondre à leurs questions. Il leva les yeux. Hermione le regardait d'un air gêné en caressant Pattenrond d'une main tremblante. Quant à Ron, il regardait ses mains comme s'il leur avait soudain trouvé un intérêt tout particulier. Hermione ouvrit la bouche quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour ... Il vous reste une place ? Je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre ...

Harry regarda la jeune fille. Des cheveux blonds emmêlés, des yeux bleus clairs, des boucles d'oreille en feuille morte, un collier de capsules de bierraubeurre et un uniforme de Serdaigle sur lequel étaient épinglés une multitudes de badges divers et variés. Luna Lovegood.

- Bien sûr ... Tu peux venir, si tu veux., fit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. De toute façon, Ron et moi allons partir, on doit se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets ...

- Merci beaucoup. Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer, Harry ! On va rester seuls tout les deux, je crois !

- Oh, tu ne me déranges pas du tout, Luna, répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

- Alors c'est parfait ! Il faut d'ailleurs que je te montre un article très intéressant qui est paru dans le journal de mon père et ...

Hermione lui coupa la parole en se levant brusquement.

- Viens, Ron, on va être en retard !

Elle prit le jeune homme par le bras et ils sortirent du compartiment en jetant un coup d'œil désolé à Harry. Mais ce dernier ne fut pas beaucoup affecté par leur départ. Cela retarderait toujours le moment fatidique de quelques temps ... En attendant, il lui suffisait juste d'écouter Luna monologuer, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Et puis, elle au moins ne risquait pas de lui faire la morale si il montrait peu d'entrain à participer à la conversation.

Luna s'installa confortablement dans le train et observa Harry avec ses yeux ronds.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je voulais te dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ? Oh ... Si, si, bien sûr ...

Mais elle ne parut pas très satisfaite par cette réponse. Pourtant, elle s'en contenta et elle farfouilla dans sa valise à la recherche du fameux « Chicaneur ». Elle le sortit avec un geste triomphant et le feuilleta précipitamment. Harry se contrefichait de ce qu'elle avait à lui montrer, mais il se forçait à paraître intéressé. Tant qu'elle ne lui montrait rien qui avait trait de près ou de loin à Sirius ...

Mais elle ne lui montra qu'un article sur Fudge. Il lut le titre en caractères gras : « Fudge, déshonoré et discrédité ». Cela le surprit un peu. Le titre avait l'air d'annoncer un article beaucoup plus sérieux que tout ce qu'il avait put lire dans le Chicaneur. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup plus. Il le parcourut en diagonale et apprit que Fudge n'avait plus beaucoup de partisans, que la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne ne l'aimait plus vraiment et qu'il était possible qu'un nouveau Ministre de la Magie soit élu sous peu. Harry prit cette nouvelle avec joie. Enfin, les gens réagissaient ! Il était grand temps que Fudge soit remplacé.

Il rendit son magazine à Luna avec un sourire.

- Tu as vu ? c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle ! Moi j'espère que le nouveau Ministre sera Dumbledore ! Il serait vraiment bien à ce poste, non ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu vieux pour être Ministre de la Magie ? répliqua Harry d'une voix acide.

- Vieux ? C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention, mais il est très vieux ! Je me demande quel âge il a ... Il prend peut-être des potions de rajeunissement ! J'ai déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus ... Oui, c'est sûrement ça !

Harry la laissa parler. Elle était lancée sur un sujet et pourquoi l'arrêter, ou l'interrompre ? Tant qu'elle ne demandait pas vraiment son avis, il n'avait qu'à l'écouter d'une oreille ...

Et le temps passa, lentement. Luna discutait, toute seule, et quelque fois se penchait pour lire quelque minutes dans son magazine, mais elle relevait vite la tête, pour demander à Harry ce qu'il pensait de telle ou telle chose. Harry appréciait la compagnie de la jeune fille, car elle ne lui demandait rien sur lui, et elle ne se préoccupait pas de son état mental. Il était tranquillement installé contre la fenêtre, il regardait le temps qui se dégradait et le paysage qui défilait, et il écoutait Luna qui conversait joyeusement.

Soudain, il leva la tête. La porte du compartiment s'était à nouveau ouverte, sur Ron et Hermione. Harry se sentit soudain beaucoup moins heureux. Mais il espérait que la présence de Luna les inciterai à ne pas parler avant de se retrouver totalement seuls.

Et heureusement pour lui, ils durent penser que la présence de Luna était gênante pour ce qu'ils avaient à dire, car ils ne parlèrent que de leur réunion de préfets, même s'ils ne semblaient pas très enthousiastes. Et soudain, Hermione commença sur un sujet que Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'évoquer.

- Alors, comment ce sont passées vos BUSE ? Vous avez reçu les résultats ?

- Oh, j'ai eu des bonnes notes à peu prêt partout, sauf en divination, mais le meilleur, c'est que j'ai eu un E en potion ! Vous vous rendez compte ! C'est la meilleure note que j'ai eu depuis que je suis à Poudlard ! s'exclama Ron.

- Moi, j'ai eu des O dans presque toutes les matières ! fit Hermione.

- Je me demande bien dans quelles matières tu as eu des notes moins bonnes ! remarqua Ron.

- En étude des runes et en arithmancie ! Je n'ai eu que de E ! J'ai été idiote de ...

Mais elle se coupa net dans son élan. Elle regarda Harry en se mordant la lèvre.

- Et toi, Harry, tu as bien réussi tes BUSE ?

- Ah ... Oui, bien sûr ... J'ai eu des notes correctes à peu près partout ... Même en potions, ce qui est assez étonnant, mais à mon avis c'est parce que j'étais pas avec Rogue. J'ai eu un D en divination et en Histoire mais ils m'ont marqué que ce n'était pas grave vu mon ... Evanouissement. Enfin, le résultat c'est que je vais pouvoir envisager faire des études d'Auror avec ça !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? fit Hermione dans une tentative de dérider Harry.

- Oui, oui ...

Heureusement pour lui, la journée était passé plutôt rapidement et le soir tombait. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à Poudlard. Harry se pencha dans sa valise pour prendre sa robe, et Ron fit de même. Les filles comprirent le message et les laissèrent seuls le temps qu'ils se changent. Harry garda un œil sur Ron pendant qu'il s'habillait mais son ami ne fit aucune tentative pour engager la conversation, et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Hermione et Luna rentrèrent ensuite dans le compartiment et les garçons sortirent pour laisser Hermione s'habiller. Luna avait déjà son uniforme en entrant dans le train.

Quand Harry retourna dans le compartiment, Luna ferma précipitamment la bouche, comme si elle avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose. Elle regarda par la fenêtre avec son air absent et Harry ne se soucia plus d'elle. Il regardait ses amis tour à tour sans rien dire. L'atmosphère était tendue. Il n'aimait pas vraiment rester comme ça sans rien dire, surtout avec les regards quasiment désespérés que lui jetait Ron. Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie d'engager la conversation. Qu'aurait-il bien pu leur raconter ? Qu'il s'était ennuyé tout l'été chez les Dursley mais qu'il avait apprécié le calme loin de la vie des sorciers ? Loin de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Sirius ...

Le train ralentit peu à peu et Harry retint un soupir de soulagement. Il se leva un peu hâtivement et dut attendre que le train se stabilise pour sortir dans le couloir. Il ne voulait quand même pas que ses amis croient qu'il voulait fuir leur compagnie. C'était un peu la vérité mais il était certain que cela ne leur aurait pas plu.

Harry sortit sur le quai, plongé dans une quasi-obscurité. Il faisait presque nuit et le ciel s'était passablement assombri depuis qu'il était entré dans le train, à croire que le mauvais temps était au rendez-vous à chaque rentrée à Poudlard. Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. Il allait bientôt retrouver son lit bien chaud ... Mais il lui faudrait d'abord subir les regards de toute l'école, ceux de Dumbledore, voir Rogue, supporter l'interminable répartition, manger pendant un temps pas possible ... Bref, il n'était pas encore couché.

Harry chercha la grande silhouette de Hagrid sur le quai et il l'entendit rapidement en train d'appeler les premières années. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour Hagrid ...

- Bonjour Harry ! Comment ça va ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui, pas trop mal ... Les Dursley ont retenu la leçon de Maugrey, ils m'ont laissé tranquille pendant deux mois !

- C'est bien, il aurait manqué plus que ça, qu'ils te mènent la vie dure ! s'exclama Hagrid.

Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, et il lui fit un signe de la main. Ils reverraient au dîner. Puis il se retourna vers Hermione et Ron qui discutaient derrière lui et ils partirent vers les diligences. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les Sombrals et il ne les approcha pas. Par contre, il vit Ron qui essayait encore de les voir. Cela l'agaça et il se retint de faire une remarque acerbe. Pourquoi Ron faisait cela ? Il savait bien comment on faisait pour les voir ! Il ne devrait pas souhaiter les distinguer ...

Harry monta dans la diligence en levant les yeux. Les Sombrals ... Ils étaient très beaux, à leur manière, mais il aurait tant préféré ne jamais les voir ! Cela aurait simplifié beaucoup de choses ... A commencer par son sommeil qui en aurait été beaucoup plus allégé ! Mais il ne pouvait pas changer le passé ... Hélas.

Le voyage se passa de nouveau en silence. Luna avait pris place avec eux mais elle ne parla pas. Elle avait caressé les Sombrals avant d'entrer et elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis, comme si ce geste l'avait marqué. Mais à vrai dire, Harry s'en fichait. Luna pouvait bien rester silencieuse si elle le souhaitait ...

Il sortit le premier de la diligence, et se dirigea vers le château. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir ... Et il prit cela comme prétexte pour se dépêcher, sans attendre Ron, Hermione ou Luna. Il ne regardait pas les autres élèves qui se pressaient comme lui, mais il sentait leurs regards plantés sur lui. Et cela commençait déjà à l'énerver ... L'année n'était pas finie.

Harry entra dans le hall et soupira discrètement. Il était de retour. Le hall gigantesque, les sabliers des quatre maisons, les tableaux qui leur faisaient des signes ... Tout aurait du lui paraître accueillant. Et pourtant, il se sentait mal à l'aise, étranger à tout ça. Comme s'il venait d'arriver ... Poudlard n'était plus son monde. Il se demanda si c'était à cause du départ de Sirius, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il y avait aussi Dumbledore, Rogue, et tout les élèves. Il supportait de moins en moins tout cela.

- Harry, attends nous ! fit Hermione derrière elle d'un ton de reproche.

Il se retourna. Elle n'était pas très loin, accompagnée de Ron et de Ginny. De mauvaise grâce, il s'arrêta et les attendit. Ginny lui jeta un regard bizarre, entre la critique et la pitié. Il lui rendit son regard et elle détourna la tête, les lèvres pincées. Elle avait l'air de vouloir faire un commentaire mais elle s'abstint. Et il référait de loin cette option. Il n'aimait pas quand Ginny s'énervait, elle pouvait faire des remarques très piquantes, et surtout très justifiées, ce qui l'agaçait pas mal.

Pour se faire pardonner, et pour la dissuader de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui sourit. Elle lui sourit en retour, et il se sentit soulagé. Elle n'était pas vexée, c'était le principal !

Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans le Grande Salle et allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Plusieurs places étaient libres pour les premières années qui allaient être répartis. Harry avait très envie d'être directement au repas, car son estomac criait famine, mais il lui faudrait attendre la fin de la longue, très longue répartition des nouveaux. Quelle perte de temps ...

Harry remarqua une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu à la table des professeur. Sûrement la remplaçante d'Ombrage ... Elle avait l'air à peu près sympathique. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger à l'apparence, mais il pensait que personne ne pouvait être pire que la dernière professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés au carré et un long visage. Des lunettes carrées étaient posées sur son nez et elle souriait au professeur Flitwick, avec qui elle avait une conversation apparemment passionnée.

Harry vit aussi que Rogue n'avait pas encore été tué par Voldemort, et il en ressenti comme de la déception. S'il avait pu mourir pendant les vacances ... Une vie pour une vie, c'était bien normal. Malheureusement il était toujours là ... Et comme Harry avait eu un O en potions, il allait encore devoir le supporter au moins deux ans. Quelle plaie !

Dumbledore aussi était là, avec sa grande barbe de vieillard et ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il regardait sans parler la foule des élèves qui s'installaient, mais sans jamais jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Harry se demanda avec amertume qui il cherchait à éviter comme cela. Ils avaient pourtant réglés leurs comptes l'année dernière !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudain et Harry détourna le regard de la table des professeurs pour regarder les nouveaux élèves entrer à la suite du professeur McGonagall.

- Harry, regarde ! s'exclama Ron. Cette fille fait au moins deux têtes de plus que tout les autres !

Harry vit la fille que Ron montrait du doigt d'une façon assez peu discrète, et vit qu'il avait raison. Elle était très grande par rapport aux autres nouveaux, mais elle devait être à peu près de la taille d'Hermione.

- Elle ne peux pas être en première année ! Elle a l'air d'avoir au moins 15 ans ! remarqua Hermione.

La fille regardait toute la salle d'un air émerveillé. En tout cas, elle était nouvelle, aucun doute là-dessus. Seuls les premières années avaient des regards comme ça. Mais elle semblait beaucoup plus mûre que les autres. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son uniforme mettait très bien en valeur son corps d'adolescente. Harry la trouva plutôt jolie. Elle avait un petit sourire timide assez sympathique et son air émerveillé sur son visage plus mature que les autres lui donnait un air charmant.

Mais Harry remarqua avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle jetait continuellement des regards admiratifs vers Dumbledore, ce qui la fit tomber dans son estime. Quelqu'un qui apprécie Dumbledore ... Il secoua la tête. Il était ridicule. Le vieux directeur, malgré ses erreurs, avait accompli de grandes choses, il était normal que la fille le regarde comme ça. Mais quand même ...

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le professeur McGonagall qui avait commencé la répartition. Elle appelait tour à tour les petits qui tremblaient en posant le Choixpeau sur leurs têtes. Harry suivi vaguement la répartition, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il voulait juste savoir où la fille serait envoyée. Si elle allait à Gryffondor, peut-être qu'il lui demanderait pourquoi elle était si grande, alors que les premières années sont généralement tout petits ...

Mais McGonagall continuait de nommer les élèves et la jeune fille se retrouva bientôt toute seule devant le Choixpeau. Elle n'avait pas été appelée. C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore prit la parole, pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Bien bien ... J'espère que vous ferez un très bon accueil aux nouveaux élèves qui viennent d'être répartis dans vos maisons, et que cette année se passera bien pour eux ... Mais je voudrais aussi vous demander de souhaiter la bienvenue à une nouvelle élève un peu particulière.

Il montra la jeune fille qui affichait un air gêné.

- Tania Estaroff ici présente nous vient de Durmstrang. Elle a cependant du interrompre sa scolarité dans son pays pour venir ici. Elle va être répartis comme tout les autres élèves mais elle entrera directement en 6ème année. Je compte sur vous pour la guider, puisque vous connaissez tout de votre école, et pas elle. Sur ce, miss Estaroff, si vous voulez bien mettre le Choixpeau ...

La fille, qui se nommait donc Tania, prit timidement le Choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait un élève qui se faisait répartir et qui pouvait porter le Choixpeau sans disparaître à moitié dessous ... Et elle entrait en 6ème année ! Comme lui ! Quelle coïncidence ! Le seul problème étant qu'elle venait de Durmstrang ... Quel genre de fille pouvait venir de cette école ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Est-ce qu'elle serait comme tout les Serpentard ? Il avait déjà vu un échantillon des élèves de Durmstrang et pour lui, ils avaient tous eu des têtes de Serpentard. Il s'était peut-être fait des idées.

- Gryffondor ! cria le Choixpeau après un long temps de réflexion.

Harry applaudit de bonne grâce pour la première fois à la répartition d'un élève. Comme quoi, c'était bien des préjugés qu'il avait vis-à-vis des élèves de l'école de la nouvelle.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la table de Harry et celui-ci regretta qu'il n'y ait pas de place de libre près de lui. Elle s'était mise à côté de Katie Bell, une élève de dernière année et poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et entamait déjà une conversation avec elle.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et Ron qui, eux-aussi, regardaient Tania.

- Elle va être avec nous en cours ! fit-il.

Hermione parut surprise de le voir commencer une conversation, mais apparemment c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait car elle lui sourit.

- Oui, et elle sera dans le même dortoir que moi. Elle a l'air sympa ...

- Vous croyez qu'elle connaît Vicky ? demanda Ron en jetant un regard en coin à Hermione.

Cette dernière lui jeta sa serviette au visage et fit une grimace.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Ron ricana et ne répondit rien, amis il fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Harry sourit largement, et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la nouvelle. Elle regardait avec étonnement les plats devant elle, et Harry se rendit compte que en effet, ils pouvaient commencer à manger.

A la fin du repas, il avait l'esprit à peu près en paix et la peau du ventre bien tendue. Il commençait à somnoler et accepta avec soulagement la proposition de Dumbledore d'aller se coucher. Il se leva et suivit Ron et Hermione qui guidaient les premières années.

Pris par la foule, Harry se rapprocha sans le vouloir de Tania. Elle suivait les deux préfèts en jetant des regards autour d'elle, mais ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Et comme il ne souhaitait pas vraiment entamer une conversation, il s'abstint de se faire découvrir. Il aurait tout le temps de faire sa connaissance dans l'année, après tout elle était dans sa maison, et dans sa classe ...

Malgré tout, quand, une fois dans le dortoir avec ses camarades, il entendit Seamus et Dean parler d'elle, il eut à nouveau envie de la connaître. Mais si dès qu'il en avait l'occasion il se dégonflait ...

En se glissant dans son lit, il se promit d'aller la voir le lendemain. Il souhaita juste qu'il n'était pas connu dans son pays. Comme si c'était possible ... Et si c'était possible ? Partir à zéro avec quelqu'un, ce serait vraiment une bonne expérience ...

* * *

Voilà ! Je ne suis pas très sûre du résultat, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que je le pensais de faire un Harry comme JKR ...

Si vous avez aimé ou pas, si vous avez des commentaires à me faire ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer !

_Prochain chapitre : La rencontre du trio avec la mystérieuse Tania ... _


End file.
